Rockstar Imprints
by Geeky godess
Summary: Seth, Jared, and Jacob meet there imprints.
1. Chapter 1

I am still working on Ho We Met,. I am just getting the first chapter of this out to get a break fom the sadness in How We Met.

Disclaimer: I own Micha, and Lilly. ady Gaga owns Bad Romance, and Bekinda who was in the Cheetah Girls 2 movie. They. Rock. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own an engagement ring, and I took Sam's shirt! :)

Sam POV-

We where sitting in my house. Emily was on my lap. Leah was sitting on the arm rest in the chair that her imprint, Jason Halk was sitting in. Jacob and Seth where sitting on the floor. Paul and Rachel where sitting on the couch, his arms around her.

''Ooh, Emily,''Leah began,''that new Lilly Hale video is coming on today!''

''Who's Lilly Hale,'' Seth asked.

''Only like the most famous singer in this century,'' Emily said.

Leah rolled her eyes,''Yah. Don't you know anything?''

Whatever,'' Seth said.

'Sam, turn to it, please,'' Emily said.

I tuned to hannell 23, and sue enough the video was about to start.

Lilly Hale was my cousin. She was 15 years old. She had big brown doe eyes, and russet skin. She was about 5'4. She had long, straight black hair that went just pass her shoulders, and dimpes. She had bangs, and was...fully developed. The only ones that new she was my cousin besides myself where Emily and Leah.

SethPOV-

Is it honestly my faultthat O have never heard of Lilly Hale before? Is it my fault I don't like listening to those pop princesses? I mean seriously!

But then my world rocked. I saw the most beautiful girl: Lilly Hale. She was gorgeous. Oh crap. I swore I'd never let this happen. I swore I'd never imprint.

She was wearing A long-sleeved, pink tee. On top of that, she had on a black Jack Skellingot tea. Her hair was in two pigtails. She had a pink and black bow with a white skeleton on it_**.(A/N My favorite bow lol)**_ .

She had on a pink, white, and plack plaid mini skirt, pink tube socks. She had short black converses. She looked...stunning.

And when she opened her mouth to sing...it was like a choir of angels.

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Lala Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Lala Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak girl, baby!)  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Lala Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that girl crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that girl crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that girl crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak girl baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)

I want your loving  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Lala Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance 

Yep. I had definitely imprinted.

SamPOV-

''Sam,' Seth asked from his spot on the floor.

''Yeah,'' I replied.

''I...just imprinted on that girl.''

How dare he imprint? And on my cousin?

''Crap,'' Leah said from her spot.

''\Seth. You just imprintd on my cousin,'' I said through clenched teeth.

''You can't be mad at me Sam. I can't help it,'' he smirked.

Why was he smirking? He should be terrified!

''Oh yeah? And why the hell can't I,'' I spat.

''You imprinted on my cousin. And I did not complain,''Seth stated simply.

Dang. He'd got me there.

'Fine,'' I grumbled.

''I need to meet her,'' he said. His eyes where glued to the screen.

''Well...'''Rachel began.

''Well?'' Seth asked excitedly.

''She's having a concert this weekend in Port Angeles. I have8 tickets,''Rachel smiled.

''Rachel, I have never loved you more than I do now,'' I said as I hugged her.

''Shut up, and every body go pack,'' she smiled.

_Caufields Novelty_

SATURDAY-NIGHT OF CONCERT

Lilly'sPOV

I was sitting in my dressing room, getting ready for my concert in Port Angeles, Washington.

I was wearing: a pink mini skirt, a pink long sleeved v-kneck tee black hoodie, and pink ballet flats. My hair was in curls, and I had on a pinnk top hat.

I grabbed my hot pink rhine stone-studded microphone, and headed out to the stage. And as soon as I did., I was greeted by thunderous applause. Yeah friggin' sweet.

''Hello, Port Angeles! Tell me who ya love,'' I screamed into microphone.

The crowd screamed my name, and I began to sing.

_Yeah Yeah_

I did a little turn here

_Yeah Yeah_

Picture perfect...yeah  
Don't hesitate to live your dreams  
It's more than worth it  
If you know what you wanna be  


I threw my hat into the audience.

_Why wait?  
Now is the right time  
Today could just pass you by  
Why wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life  
The future is what we make  
So why wait?_

You gotta reach out  
And see the world is in your hands  
I know you know how  
Just gotta go for it, take a chance  
Why wait?  
Now is the right time  
Today could just pass you by  
Why wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life  
The future is what we make  
So why wait?

I walked down the cat walk to my microphone stand, and I stuck my mic in it. Then, I tilted the stand back, and sang my heat out.

_Oh aunque estas comigo  
Para vivir y cumplir tus sueños  
Y luchar por lo que has querido  
Encuentra tu luz, sigue  
Vive sin miedo_

I walked along the front of the stage, touching the hands of my fans. And that was when I saw this really cute boy staring at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world.

_Why wait? You're ready to do this  
No way you can ever be stopped_

Why wait?  
Now is the right time  
Today could just pass you by  
Why wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life  
The future is what we make  
So why wait? 

By this point, my hat was back on the stage, right at my feet.

_Tomorrow can be so far away  
you already here  
Why wait?  
You just got to let go  
You gotta believe in yourself all the way  
You know that you got what it takes_

I stomped on my hat.

_So why wait? _

After three more songs and a ten minute standing ovation, I walked back to my dressing room.

No sooner did I get there and sat down in my directo's chair did I get a knock on my door.

I stolled across the room''Look you damn paparazzi! Get the hell away,'' I smiled, thinking it was only my manager, Susanna. I love paparazzi.

''Now is that anyway to treat your older cousin,'' a husky voice said as I opened the door.

''Sam!,'' I squealed before I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He set me back on my feet, and that is when I noticed the people behind him.

''Hello,'' I smiled.

'Lilly, this is Emily, Leah, Jason, Jacob, Rachel,Jared, Paul, and Seth.'',''' he smiled.

''Hi,'' I said to everyone, but mostly Seth.

Seth was the boy that was staring at me during my concert.

''So we are in town for a few days...hope we get to hang out with you,'' Sam smiled.

''Well...I was actually on my way to a party at the moment,'' I began,''Why don't you come with me?''

'Sounds like a plan,'' Sam smirked.

''Alrite. Meet me back here in an hour,'' I said,''Now shoo. I hafta get dessed.''

7:50 pm

Rachel's POV-

I was wearing a lavender, knee-length dress with spaghetti straps. My long, black hai fell over my shoulders in waves. I had on lilac eyeshadow, and pink lipgloss. I also had on lavender stilettoes.

Emily'sPOV-

I was wearing a white knee-length spaghetti-strapped dress. My hair hung straight down my back, bangs in the front. I had on a white pair of ballet flats, a silver locket, and my make up was simple. My hair was in soft waves.

LPOV-

I was wearing a strapless black dress with a bright blue bow on it. I had on aqua shoes, and my hair was in its usual shot bob with side swept bangs, I looked pretty freakin' hot, if I do say so my self.

The boys where simple. They all wore black jeans, white gym shoes, and longsleeved button up shirts. Sam's was white, Paul's was black, Jason's was grey, Jacob's was baby blue, and Seth's was green, and Jared's was red.

When we got to the clun where the party was, we saw Lilly.

She was wearing a black camisole, and a extremely poofy black tutu that was glittery. She had on black stilettos, and a strand of pearls hung delicatly around her neck. Her hair was parted on the right and in banana curls. She had a strand of pearls that where made into a headband delicately in there, and her bangs where swept to the side. She had on black mascaa, and red lipstick.

''Hey, Lilly,'' Sam smiled.

''Hey peoples,'' she smiled,''Seth you look great.''

''Thanks, so do you,'' he smiled.

''Gag,'' Jacob said as Lilly lead us in.

Eh, Jake's that way because he and Jared are the only ones who haven't impronted.

''Lilly,'' we heard someone say ater we'd walked in.

We turned and saw to girls who where about 5'3 running towards her. One had usset skin, long. straight brown hair that stoppped just past her shoulders, a slender frame, and big brown eyes. She was wearing an apple green. strapless, knee-length dress with a black ssh and little bow on it. She had on back peep-toe stilettoes. She had a skinny black headband in her hair.

The other had russet skin, and long, waist-length, straight black hair. She had sideswept bangs, and big brown doe eyes. She had on a hot pink puffball knee-length evening dress with a back sash tied to a bow in the front. She had on blacck concerses, and her hair was curled at the ends. She had on glitter pink eyeshadow, and lip gloss.

''He, guys,''Lilly said before turning to us,''this is my cousin Sam, his wife Emily, Paul, Rachel, Seth,Jason, Jared, Leah, and Jacob''

''Hi,'' they smiled.

''Guys, these are my two best friends: Micha King and Kim Conweller.''

And by the look on Jacob and Jaed's face, I'd say they just imprinted.

REVIEW READERS. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Demi Lovato owns Until You're Mine, and Jordin Sparks owns Battlefield.

* * *

Kim's POV-

''Hi, I'm Kim,'' I smiled.

''Jared,'' he replied.

We shook hands, and I felt a spark of electricity.

''Um...so..how old are you,'' he asked.

''I am sixteen,'' I smiled.

''Seventeen,'' he smiled, and he alost looked relieved.

'''So...would you like to go out some time,'' I asked, not caring how forward I was being.

* * *

Jared'sPOV-

I nodded.

Kim Conweller had to be the most beautiful creature in the world. And I couldn't beliieve that somone so...so amazing and perfect existed.

She was my perfect angel.

I was caught off in my thoughts by the sound of Lilly's voice.

''Yeah, they are break out stars. In factm Kim has a performanatchce right now,'' Lilly said as she stared at her watch.

''Oh yea. Laters,'' Kim said before winking at me and turning to leave.

Ther was a large platform right in the middle of the middle of the floor, and Kim climbed on it.

**Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield**

One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

This girl had the voice of an angel! People where staring at her in amazment.

**I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(Fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor

Why does love always feel like?  
Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Kim came back, and Micha hugged her.

* * *

Jacob'sPOV-

I had no idea that a godess would find me tonight. I mean...Micha King was the most bautiful thing I'd ever seen in my entire existence. My perfect imprint.

Micha walked off, and got on the platform.

I was impressed by how quickly she climbed the stairs. She looked...so small and fragile.

But when she opened her mouth to sing...I mean...woah.

**My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you**

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all i see, yeah

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

My state of mind, has finally got the  
best of me,  
I need you next to me...

By the time she was done, the others had walked off. So that left me and her to talk.

''Hell,'' she smiled at me.

''Hi,'' I smiled back.

''I'm Micha King,'' she smiled.

''Jacob Black,'' I said.

''So...how old are you,'' she asked.

''Seventeen. You?''

''Fifteen,'' she smiled.

All four POV-

This could be the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Lilly and Sth will be included more in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob'sPOV-

All I can say about Micha's new image is...wow.

Remember how Ithought she was gonna be one of those pop singers? Boy was I wrong.

She could go from pop to hip hop to rap to country in a second.

There she was on stage. She was wearing black skinny leg jeans, a white camisole, and her hair was straight down.

And don't think I didn't notice the way the boys in the audience stared at her.

And they wheren't just noticng her talent, trust me.

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation

Oh no not me

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me

''Good night, drive safely,'' she smiled before bouncing off the stage and running into my ams.

''Hey,'' I said before kissing her,''Miss me?''

''Lik a child misses their banket,'' she smiled before kissing me.

I set her on her feet and we walked to her dressing room.

''Do you wanna go to my homecoming at my old school with me?'' she asked me.

''Hell yeah,'' I agreed automatically.

''Good. I'm not up for your shit tonight anyway,'' she smiled.

But I can't help thinking...what bad reputation?

Jard'sPOV-

I sat backstage listening to Kim's- my angel- voice. She was singing the lastest song she wrote.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a strapless, whit, knee length dress. She had on light makeup, and her soft brown hair was in waves.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

No way that song was about me.

SethPOV-

We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

That was the voice of the love of my life: Lilly Hale.

She was wearing a black leotard, black tights, black boots, and a pink tie. Her hair was on a low ponytail, and she had on a pinkk top hat and her pink cane.

How could somone so perfect ever possibly love me.


End file.
